Crime and Punishment
by Thedonniedarko
Summary: This is short one shot based after the knife throwing scene. Eric holds back Tris after class, not satisfied with the punishment she recieved. This is not a romance. N.B I will edit it when I have a chance, It probably has a lot of errors! Contains corporal punishment.


"Points for bravery, stiff but not as many as you've just lost for opening your mouth," Lowering his voice slightly, Eric's emotionless grey eyes bore into hers. 'You watch yourself, we're trained soldiers not rebels. Tris looked down at the ground, trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Alright we're done for today get out. Except you Stiff, you stay behind," He ordered, not even making eye contact with anyone. Tris shot her head up confused and in shock, she watched as everyone filed out, her eyes met Christina's who was standing still with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you another one who doesn't follow orders? GET OUT!" Eric yelled. Christina threw an encouraging smile at Tris before scuttling out, afraid of Eric's wrath. Eric continued on, completely ignoring her as he tidied away the equipment from the lesson, Four followed behind him talking rapidly but Eric simply brushed him away, Four turned towards Tris, she thought she saw a slight flash of sympathy on his face but he'd already turned back to his stoic expression, breaking eye contact he charged out of the room. The shock of the lessons events began to wear off, now the dreadful feeling of impending doom swept over her, was he holding her back to kick her out? Was he going hang her over the pit like he did to Christina? She began to feel dizzy and nauseous. She knew as well as many did that Eric was cold, calculating and callous, one thing she knew for sure whatever the reason to hold her back it wasn't going to be pleasant. She finally gathered up the courage to move from the target, she nervously began to approach Eric who was at the back of the room.

"At what point did I say you could move?" He growled, without turning around. Tris stopped in her tracks, she tried in vain to ask what he wanted her for but all that came out was senseless babble. He turned around abruptly before stalking towards her, a sadistic smirk on his face. She recoiled slightly, bracing herself for some kind of attack but he simply grabbed her gently by the arm and marched her to middle of the room. He stood Tris next to a brown wooden chair and continued smiling manically at her. She sat down on the chair slowly unsure of what he wanted her to do. He chuckled.

"No Stiff, I didn't say to sit down did I?" he said it so calmly but she could hear the edge to his voice. She stood up quickly, keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

"You're learning, if only you could be this submissive in training then perhaps you wouldn't be here now," He circled her, his cold eyes scrutinizing her. She tried to control her fear but she began to shake, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want him to know how much he frightened her but the fear of the unknown overwhelmed her.

"Is it bad that I almost feel sorry for you," He sneered venomously. He stopped in front of her inches from her face. He cupped his hand delicately around her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes. He lent forward his mouth to her ear,

"You think I couldn't see past your actions today, _your bravery,_ I know the real truth behind it. Defiance and rebellion. You think you can defy and belittle me and get away with it? We'll see shall we" He pushed her chin away with such force she faltered slightly, the tears that threatened now fell freely. He stepped back continuing to glare at her, his eyes full of rage.

"Hold on to the back of the chair and position your legs so that your back is bent!" He ordered to her. "and don't move," At the realisation of what he possibly intended to do she looked up, terror transformed her face.

"No. I won't do it," She almost whispered.

"Oh, you will Stiff or you're out of here," He grinned inanely "Besides It's for your own benefit so maybe in the future you won't act out of line, not so many would go as easy on you as I have, discipline is a vital part of the Dauntless training regime," He stated coolly. She gulped but did as he ordered. Her heart pounded against her chest and her palms began to sweat. She listened intently as his footsteps indicated he had gone over to the weapon cupboard. She resisted the urge to turn around and see what he was retrieving, surely he wouldn't use something that could seriously harm her. She shivered as she realised she wouldn't put anything past Eric, he was a complete sociopath and no doubt get complete pleasure from what he was about to do. She heard him making his way back towards her, putting her head down and clenching her eyes shut, she tensed herself expecting an onslaught immediately but to her surprise he came in front of the chair. Her eyes immediately focused on the long thin stick he held carelessly by his side. Tris held the chair so tightly her knuckles were white, never had she been subjected to discipline like this, her parents only ever disciplined her with words. Surely this isn't allowed she thought to herself, but after all she had witnessed even this seemed slightly more humane. He glowered at her, a devilish smirk on his face. She took a deep breath determined to not make this enjoyable for him, she wasn't going to cry out if she could help it. He lifted the stick bringing it down in the air in front of her a shrill whistling filled the air.

"Two rules, stiff, no getting up and you have to count each stroke, it's that simple and once I dismiss you, you can run back to your little friends and cry it out," she could almost hear the laughter in his words and it made her fill with fury but she continued to control her breathing and stare at the floor, knowing that any outbursts at this stage were foolish. She focused on her breathing, in and out. He would not break her she repeated over and over in her head. She felt the stick on her back as he lifted in once and brought it down lightly, he was messing with her. _CRACK._ The pain that followed was like none she had ever felt before it took all her will power to not scream out, her mother came into her head, soothing her as she had done when Tris was a child.

"Do you not how to count, stiff, were you too busy helping people to get an education?" _CRACK_

"I'll help shall I? That was one," He stated sarcastically.

"One," She breathed through gritted teeth.

Her mother came back into her head, she focused on her face, her calming voice, she missed her even if she didn't miss her old life. He continued to hit her back and buttocks over and over, it took everything she had not to cry out, she sobbed silently. She was getting to him she realised as the force of the blows intensified. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore a shrill alarm sounded echoing around the room, too weak to get up she lifted her head. Eric look dishevelled his hair out of place and sweat dripping down his forehead. He picked up his gun from a nearby table.

"You're lucky, punishments over," He bent down his face in hers. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I promise you I will break you,"

She manoeuvred herself so she could lay over the chair. The tears no longer flowed but she had no strength to get up. She heard the door open and lifted her head, a panic stricken Christina entered followed closely by a furious looking Four.  
"Oh Tris," Christina cried bending down to put her arm around Tris.

"I promise you nothing like this will ever happen to you again Tris," Four stated , his eyes filled with rage.


End file.
